Digna para recordar
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Ella quería un beso, sí, eso era lo que quería recibir, era así de simple y no tenía nada de malo, tiene 13 años y su deseo de Navidad era un simple beso.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mio, yo simplemente los ocupo para hacer algo productivo en mi timpo libre.**

**Bueno... Primero que nada. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! espero que lo pasen super bien en esta fecha y que estén con las personas que tanto quieren. Espero que les guste esta viñeta de mi pareja favorita, ya lo había escrito hace mucho y era hora de que saliera a la luz, ojala que les guste, es algo raro... pero bueno... **

**Me gusta pensar en Lily como inocente pero siempre dispuesta a borrar todas sus curiosidades...**

**Un beso!!**

**Lady Mab.  
**

* * *

**Digna para recordar**

**.**

Ya se acercaba la Navidad, se notaba al instante ya que un manto de blanca nieve cubría todo pedazo de terreno en Hogwarts: los árboles, flores, arbustos, hasta el mismo castillo. Era increíble lo que hacía esta blanca materia que caía en Navidad y que despertaba la infancia de muchos, porque las guerras de bolas de nieve no se puede evitar, porque debes defenderte y atacar, esa es la simple regla.

Pero no solo nieve era Navidad, sino el espíritu que despertaba en los demás las ganas de dar a todos algo y de ayudarlos. Y de eso se encargaba Lily Potter, porque era su época favorita del año y a ella le encantaba ir por ahí dando regalos y ayudando, se siente especial haciendo eso. Pero esta vez Lily quiere recibir, porque aunque lo piensa y piensa no lo encuentra egoísta, ya que más que recibir algo, era cumplir su deseo, algo tan simple que no sonaba – por lo menos para ella – egoísta.

Ella quería un beso, sí, eso era lo que quería recibir, era así de simple y no tenía nada de malo, tiene 13 años y su deseo de Navidad era un simple beso.

No sonaba nada romántico que ella misma le pusiera fecha a su primer beso, se lo decían sus amigas y la voz de su conciencia, su prima Rose, pero no le importaba, porque quería que fuera especial y para ella, especial era en Navidad; y no, no podía esperar un año más, no quería ser la última en descubrir como era un beso y su curiosidad le ganaba.

Y así lo decidió, el 25 de Diciembre se paseó por todos los muérdagos existentes en el castillo tratando de encontrar a un despistado chico que le diera un beso, su primer beso. No le importaba con quien fuera, simplemente lo quería, porque además había escuchado a sus primas mayores hablando sobre aquello y le picaba la curiosidad.

Entonces, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en búsqueda de su beso iba pensando en como sería y con quien, que no se dio ni cuenta que había chocado con alguien hasta que cayó al suelo bruscamente. Refunfuñó mientras se sobaba el trasero y se levantaba.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era, porque creía que era una de las pocas personas que vagaba por los pasillos tan temprano por la mañana, se imaginaba que él era de despertarse más tarde; le sonrió al chico en forma de disculpa.

— Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba — se excusó Lily mientras lo veía con algo de vergüenza.

— No te preocupes, todo está bien — El chico le sonrió de vuelta y Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sin decir nada más trató de irse lo más rápido posible para dejar aquella vergonzosa situación, pero tuvo que parar al escuchar como el muchacho la llamaba.

— ¡Espera! — Le había gritado — Se te queda algo.

Lily regresó obediente hasta el lugar en donde había chocado para que le dieran lo que al parecer se le había quedado, aunque dudaba que algo se le hubiera caído de los bolsillos, pero tal vez ni se había dado cuenta.

Lily estiró inocentemente su mano para que este le regresara lo que se le había quedado, él rió ante su acción y luego apuntó el techo con su dedo. Lily lo miró obediente y se sorprendió al ver lo que se encontraba en él: muérdago…

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y la chocó con la de él. Lily miraba aquellos ojos grises con asombro y felicidad. Y como si todo desapareciera, se besaron. No fue algo exagerado, fue un lindo e inocente beso, pero Lily estaba contenta por aquello y no necesitaba mucho más detalle por el momento.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente e iba descubriendo como aquel chico la miraba con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

— Ahora si puedes irte — le dijo el muchacho aun sonriendo. La pelirroja asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de almacenar aquel momento en su memoria.

— Gracias —fue simplemente lo que dijo Lily. Él le dedicó una Feliz Navidad antes de irse y la pelirroja se lo devolvió.

Se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar un buen rato, luego de eso se tocó los labios y una sonrisa se le formó al recordar el momento. ¡Había dado su primer beso! Y quien diría que había sido con él.

Scorpius Malfoy la había besado y estaba feliz por eso, porque había conocido como era un beso y además había sido con el chico que le quitaba el sueño a muchas de sus amigas. Sonaba divertido, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, había dado su primer beso y además con el chico que había querido desde que lo vio por primera vez en la selección de casas.

Simplemente iba a ser la mejor Navidad de toda su vida, _digna para recordar_.


End file.
